


Two Points on a Line (from me to you)

by FireontheMountain (Eleint)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, experimental formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/FireontheMountain
Summary: How it started





	Two Points on a Line (from me to you)

**Author's Note:**

> For Varks. 
> 
> I take forever.

It started like this:

 

Thomas' parents divorced, and his mom worked long hours going all over the country, and the constant moving wasn't doing him any favors. He picked at this, and pulled at that, and broke more than he could ever repair.

 

Himself included.

* * *

It started like this:

 

Minho picked fights over and over again, bored and restless next to others who never tried to understand him. His parents despaired, but being immigrants had their own difficulties. He wasn't about to compromise himself to try to fit in.

 

He never kept his head down.

* * *

  


But WCKD was there.

 

WCKD offered them what they thought they wanted - a privately funded extra-education program which accepted kids from all across the States. It boasted itself as a top-tier science program that was free, as long as you met their specific conditions, though what those were, no one was sure.

 

But it was better than being blacklisted from every school in the country.

 

And it's where they met each other; in the place that was part boarding school, part boot camp. Groups of kids living together, barely supervised, each in their own little wing. They sometimes met up, but between the activity schedules and varying interests, it was a rare occurrence; easier to sneak off campus and roam the surrounding township.

 

Within their own group, they were supposed to sort out conflicts from frictional personalities and the sheer frustration of living so closely together. Reassignments were not an option, and the teachers barely cared, stating that competition was a healthy thing. Anyway, there was no arguing with the headmistress, though the disciplinary officer always tried to coat her words in sugar.  

 

It didn't take long for them to stop listening altogether, bonding through trouble. There’s only so many times you can stick your neck out for someone’s stubborn ass before you cared, and working together makes it easier to be friendly, to a point:

>  
> 
> _(“Healthy competition. Tell that to Gally,” Thomas said, rubbing at his face._
> 
>   _Minho snorted._
> 
>   _“You could’ve ducked. “ He shook his head, knocking his shoulder against Thomas’._
> 
> _“Come on, let’s get you an ice pack.”_
> 
>   _“And raid the kitchens while we’re at it?”_
> 
> _“Who wouldn’t?”)_

 

They made room for each other, they made do with each other. And while there was always room for more, Minho and Thomas always fell back on each other, so it was little surprise that when WCKD ended, they kept in touch much more than with any of the other kids… if only they had aged out of the program.

>   _(When his mom asked what happened, Thomas went quiet._
> 
>  
> 
> _When pressed by his parents, Minho told that it shouldn’t have happened.)_

 

The official line was that it had been an accident. That the program is undergoing outside review. But everyone knew that it was over, that they were finally headed home for more than the short summer months. Back into the world, and high school, to wrap up their senior year and the distance of being on opposite sides of the States. Videos, and texts, and half-spoken conversations bringing them together. They had plans.

  


Then the world ended.

 

> ( _It felt like the ground had ripped itself from under his feet._
> 
> _Everything was uncertain, Thomas knew. But he always remembered their promise to each other: Not to forget, that they would see each other again._
> 
> _He shoulders the strap to the beat-up carpet bag - what’s left of some family photos and meager possessions stuffed  inside - and made his way forward._
> 
>  
> 
> _Plans? Plans were only as good as their ability to change, Minho knew.Graduation wasn’t happening now, with so many of the population dead. Not that anyone was left to go. But he was certain that this was true: They would find each other, no matter the stakes._
> 
> _He wrapped soft rags around his fists, a half brick swung hard against the window. This had better be the right truck, he thought. Grinning, teeth-bared when the engine roared to life._
> 
> _Stopping wasn't an option.)_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an edit that I will add in once I find it again. 
> 
> No Flare survival roadtrip to find each other AU. 
> 
> Hopefully I've done these guys justice, this isn't really a fandom of mine.


End file.
